


窗

by BlueVines



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Birds, Flashback Era, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Headcanon about Raizel's mind-reading ability, M/M, Pre-Contract, 洛凱道尼阿時代, 清水向, 簽約前, 關於萊傑羅讀心能力的腦補
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVines/pseuds/BlueVines
Summary: 萊傑羅透過窗戶觀看著世界。
Relationships: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel & Frankenstein (Noblesse), Cadis Etrama di Raizel/Frankenstein (Noblesse)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	窗

**Author's Note:**

> For people who may read through online translator: The first sentence started with "A blue robin", just in case the translator failed to deal with it. :)  
> Thank you for reading!

一隻藍鴝偶然降落在他眼前，色澤鮮艷的羽毛被窗台上的陽光薄薄鍍上一層光膜，看起來閃閃發亮。很快地，黑溜溜的小眼睛注意到了屋內的萊傑羅。像是在評判眼前生物的威脅性一般，牠歪了歪頭，隨後輕巧地旋過身，繼續逗留在窗台邊上向外張望，並沒有飛走。萊傑羅考量了一下，決定以手上吃剩的半塊餅乾招待這位訪客。然而，客人在試探似地輕啄幾下後便向後退開，看起來興趣缺缺。萊傑羅無奈地望著手中的殘片，最後終究是沒放進嘴裡，而是將它消去了。

柔和的日光將大地染上一層溫暖的色澤，貴族一手搭在窗台上，看似與鳥一同眺望著窗外的世界，卻又不僅於此。從鴝鳥的記憶中，無數景象正鮮明地浮現出來，而在其中一個較新的片段內，他看見了凱爾提亞家的家主雷卡。修長的身影反覆穿梭於城堡的拱廊，似乎正在忙碌，短時間內多半不會來造訪了。

要不要告訴弗蘭克斯坦呢？他漫不經心地想著。

過了一會，藍鴝振翅離開，往樹林的方向飛去。在視野中牠逐漸縮小為一個藍色的點，最終消失。於是窗邊只餘下萊傑羅，以及不時輕拂他髮梢的微風。

他考慮著下次是否該給牠海葡萄樹的果實。

絕大多數的時間中，萊傑羅都是獨自一人站在這裡，透過窗戶看著世界。在這長方形的窗框內，他的世界雖小，卻又比其他人想像得要大。只要他想，那些經過的飛鳥會成為他的眼睛。

當陰影開始從窗台上將陽光驅逐時，一隻深色的鷺悄然降落於前院，並與萊傑羅對上視線。透過牠橙黃的眼睛，他看見一扇透著光的窗戶，而在那窗玻璃的另一側，烏洛卡伊和紮勒卡正對坐在沙發上，享用他們昨天的晚茶。短短的記憶片段中，烏洛卡伊緊皺著眉頭，似乎在使勁訴說些什麼，看起來有些激動，而紮勒卡則將視線垂落在茶杯上，始終保持著沉靜。原以為也會看到與他們相熟的羅格提斯，但這次他並沒有在那裡——是了，前一段日子，曾有隻海鳥飛掠宅邸上空，為他捎來幾名貴族離開島嶼的消息，而羅格提斯也在其中。

萊傑羅的宅邸離海岸有一小段距離，因此那以纖長尾羽聞名的海鳥並非他的常客。那天當牠出現時，高而遙遠的白色身影以藍天為襯，像是小小的雲朵，比軀幹還長的尾羽則隨著振翅動作在身後輕擺，如同人類舞者在慶典中舞動著道具，令人著迷——說起來，弗蘭克斯坦似乎也喜歡那種海鳥。但是很遺憾的，透過深入牠們的記憶，他知道他的鳥類客人們多半不喜歡弗蘭克斯坦。這個事實並不讓人意外，因為弗蘭克斯坦好幾次在與家主們對戰時毀掉了牠們的窩。

偶爾，萊傑羅會對那些鳥感到有點抱歉。

貴族的動向也好，弗蘭克斯坦的日程也好，飛鳥們總能告訴他很多事情。要是牠們也能替他帶路就好了，他曾這樣想過。於是，某一回從城堡歸來的途中，他將希望寄託於一隻曾造訪宅邸的黃綠色小鳥，嘗試跟著牠前進，最後卻不得不在牠開始於樹上築巢時放棄——他們之間的意思傳達顯然存在著問題。

他所理解的那些鳥類往往並不能反過來理解他的所思所想，正如那些他所理解的家主們。

弗蘭克斯坦會理解他嗎？這個疑問陡然浮現在他腦海。

如果他無法理解，那也不會是大問題。萊傑羅並不介意他以這樣的狀態繼續留在宅邸裡。

——但如果他變得愈來愈了解他呢？

他會喜歡嗎？會厭惡嗎？或者，是否會感到無趣呢？

畢竟，弗蘭克斯坦喜歡新事物，而他，卻始終只是佇立於此，不知多少年來從未改變，也不曾打算要改變。

上一次像這樣感到煩惱是什麼時候的事，萊傑羅自己也記不太清楚。

看著遠方緩緩飄動的雲層，他不禁希望今年的風暴也能從海洋彼端帶來一些新奇的植物種子，最好是連弗蘭克斯坦也沒見過的那種。

……如果他覺得有趣就好了。

話雖如此，最近也看不出弗蘭克斯坦有對這裡的生活感到無聊或厭倦的跡象。此時此刻，他似乎正在廚房裡跟某種東西奮鬥著。不，萊傑羅不知道那是什麼，因為他沒有去「看」，但他仍然能從這裡感受到，弗蘭克斯坦周身散發出的鬥志正熊熊燃燒。多半，他今天也傾盡全力向食材們發起挑戰，企圖透過自己的雙手，將它們轉化為連他自身也不曾見過的高品質餐點——如果沒有達到那種程度，弗蘭克斯坦是不太願意端出來的。

這次會是什麼？水果派？新口味的蛋糕？還是某種他想都沒想過的東西？

回想起弗蘭克斯坦每次請他離開窗邊並呈上新作時，那種擔憂著他的評價而略顯緊張的樣子，他的嘴角悄悄以連本人都難以察覺的幅度揚起。

稍微，有點期待。

如果這種期待不至於被評為貪婪，他希望弗蘭克斯坦能繼續待在這裡，再久一點。

**Author's Note:**

> Igarashi Daisuke's Designs is creepy beautiful.  
> I was inspired by the scene Couverture (the frog girl) searching for her target in the rainforest.
> 
> List of organisms mentioned in this fic:  
> 海葡萄 ／ bay grape (Coccoloba uvifera)  
> 東藍鴝 ／ eastern bluebird (Sialia sialis)  
> 綠鷺 ／ green heron (Butorides virescens)  
> 白尾熱帶鳥／ white-tailed tropicbird (Phaethon lepturus)  
> 白眼綠鵙 ／ white-eyed vireo (Vireo griseus)
> 
> *不鼓勵餵食野生動物


End file.
